1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a sensor device for detecting a physical measured variable with an output reporting the measured variable as coded signal in digital or analog form.
The invention concerns the field of keyless access control devices. In particular, the invention concerns a keyless access control device for motor vehicles with a transceiver unit allocated to the motor vehicle, and a mobile transponder. The transceiver contains at least one transmitter (LF transmitter) operating in the inductive frequency range for transmitting a low-frequency code signal (LF signal), and a transceiver unit operating in the high-frequency range (HF range). The transponder contains a receiver for receiving the LF signal and an HF transceiver unit. The HF transceiver units are provided to conduct a bi-directional dialogue that checks access authorization. Moreover, the invention concerns a procedure to carry out keyless access authorization control in motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
A similar device and a similar procedure are known from the articles xe2x80x9cEin Fahrzeugsicherungssystem ohne mechanischen Schlxc3xcisselxe2x80x9d [A motor vehicle safety system without a mechanical key] by Ch. Schneider and U. Schrey, published in xe2x80x9cAutomobiltechnische Zeitschrift 96xe2x80x9d (1994) No. 5, and xe2x80x9cSmart-Cardxe2x80x94Abschied vom Autoschlxc3xcisselxe2x80x9d [Smart-Cardxe2x80x94Goodby to the car key] by U. Schrey, Ch. Schneider, and M. Siedentrop, published in xe2x80x9cSiemens-Zeitschrift 1/96.xe2x80x9d The access control device described in these documents basically consists of a vehicle-assigned transceiver device and a mobile transponder. The transceiver device comprises three transmitters (LF transmitters) operating in the inductive frequency range, with one transceiver being assigned to the driver""s door, another transceiver being assigned to the front passenger-side door, and the third transceiver being assigned to the rear of the vehicle. The transmitting antennas of the LF transmitters are integrated into the corresponding side doors and the rear bumper, respectively. Each LF transmitter is connected to the respective door-handles and the trunk release in such a way that, when any one of these is actuated, the LF transmitter assigned to the corresponding section of the vehicle will emit a low-frequency code signal (LF signal). The remaining LF transmitters, however, remain dormant and do not emit LF signals.
Moreover, the vehicle-assigned transceiver unit is equipped with an HF receiver to receive HF signals from the transponder. The response signal from the transponder that is received by the HF receiver actuates a processor-equipped control device in order to decode and check the validity of the received response signal, which is received as an encrypted code. With conformity established, a matching control signal is sent to the respective door latch mechanisms in order to unlock the corresponding doors with handles that had been previously actuated.
A so-called access card is provided as a transponder containing a LF receiver and a low-power HF transmitter. The inductive reception antenna is in the form of a loop antenna, and the high-frequency transmitting antenna is in the form of a circuit board antenna. The LF signal received by the LF receiver of the transponder is decoded in the transponder. Subsequently, a microprocessor assigned to the transponder evaluates the codeword contained in the LF signal with a security algorithm and transfers the result via the HF transmitter unit to the HF receiver of the vehicle-assigned transceiver unit.
By transmitting LF signals to xe2x80x9cwakenxe2x80x9d the transponder, the functional range is limited due to the rapidly diminishing magnetic field. Reception of the transmitted LF signal is possible only within a functional range of 1.5 to 2 meters. Thus it is guaranteed that only those transponders located within this close range are woken by the operated LF transmitter. The necessary actuation of a door handle or trunk latch and the limitation of the functional range allow unequivocal locating of the transponder or the person carrying the transponder.
In order to unlock the respective door of the vehicle as quickly as possible, modified door handle and locking mechanisms are used which allow immediate unlocking and opening of the door whose handle has been actuated. Even by means of such mechanisms, it is not possible to shorten the time needed to transport the data sent from the LF transmitter to the transponder. This applies especially when encrypted codes with a complicated structure are to be transmitted, because this requires a certain amount of time due to the low data transfer speed. However, the transmission of the decoded response signal from the transponder to the HF receiver only slightly delays the start of the unlocking process of the doors.
Another keyless access control device for motor vehicles is known from DE 43 29 697 C2. This device uses a central LF transmitter to emit the low-frequency code signal. However, this device is designed such that the LF transmitter emits LF signals cyclically at certain intervals. The vehicle-related transponder is woken only when it is located within the functional range of the LF transmitter. This device operates without requiring the actuation of a door handle or trunk latch. However, since it is not possible to locate a transponder for the unlocking of selected doors according to this device, this access control device is applicable only to motor vehicles featuring a centrally controlled locking system. Also this anticipated access control device sometimes implies delayed unlocking due to the transfer duration of the LP signal that may possess a complicated structure.
Moreover, a keyless access control device is described in DE 197 28 761 C1, which also features several LF transmitters that are assigned to certain sections of the vehicle, and each of these transmitters emit its own unique signal that is different from that of the other LF transmitters. The mobile transponder, comprising a LF receiver as well as an HF transceiver unit, is woken by one of the LF transmitters and subsequently enters into a question-and-answer dialogue with the vehicle-assigned transceiver unit, wherein access authorization is checked and after successful completion, the respective door of the vehicle is unlocked.
This device has the advantage that door handles do not have to be actuated in order to commence communication between vehicle and transponder, and therefore, there is no noticeable delay between actuation of the handle and unlocking of the door. However, this advantage is balanced by the disadvantage that the door(s) may be unlocked unintentionally, when the authorized user is standing or moving near the vehicle.
Starting from the state of the art discussed above, the invention therefore concerns the task of proposing a keyless access control device for motor vehicles as well as a procedure for performing keyless access authorization control in motor vehicles that is capable not only of unlocking individual doors or trunks, wherein an exchange of code and response signals with complicated structures is allowed without a noticeable delay of the unlocking process, but that also effectively prevents unintentional unlocking of the vehicle""s doors.
This task is solved first in that the access control device comprises a control unit that co-operates with at least one vehicle-assigned operating element, wherein, by means of a first HF signal emitted by the transponder after receiving the LF signal, the control unit is set to a state in which the at least one operating element can be actuated by the vehicle""s user and the control unit is connected to an electrical switch that is assigned mechanically to the operating element, and electrically to the control unit.
Moreover, according to the invention, this task is solved by a procedure for performing keyless access authorization control in motor vehicles, encompassing the following steps:
emission of coded LF signals in the inductive frequency range from at least one vehicle-assigned LF transmitter
starting of a vehicle-assigned HF transceiver unit
reception and identification of the LF signal with a transponder
starting of a transponder-assigned HF transceiver unit
emission of a coded HF response signal by the transponder
reception and identification of the HF response signal by the vehicle-assigned transceiver unit
releasing of the switches assigned electrically to the vehicle""s control device, and of the operating elements assigned mechanically to the switches
actuation of at least one of the operating elements by the user
conduction of a bi-directional question-and-answer dialogue over the HF distance between the vehicle-assigned transceiver unit and that of the transponder; wherein this dialogue includes the emission of an encrypted code from the transponder to the vehicle-assigned HF transceiver unit
identification of the encrypted code by the transceiver unit, and
opening of one or more door latches corresponding to the door(s) to which the actuated operating element is assigned.
The LF signal emitted from the vehicle is only used to xe2x80x9cwake upxe2x80x9d the transponder when the authorized user approaches his vehicle. The first coded HF response signal, emitted subsequently by the transceiver unit of the transponder, is used as a preliminary, low-level security verification of user authorization, leading to the release of the switches assigned to the vehicle""s control device, and of the operating elements assigned mechanically to the switches.
Just the actuation of one of these operating elements triggers the proper question-and-answer dialogue, conducted at a high-level safety standard, between the vehicle-assigned transceiver unit and the transponder. This is conducted over an HF distance, with both the transceiver device inside the motor vehicle and the transponder featuring an HF transceiver unit. By using an HF distance to transmit the essential signals meant for identification, it becomes possible to also exchange encrypted codes with complicated structures between both units without causing delays in the unlocking mechanism that are noticeable to the user. This measure considerably enhances system security. This is also further enhanced by the fact that the question-and-answer dialogue over the HF distance is conducted only after the user who has been identified by the preceding rough verification as presumably authorized, has expressed his intention of opening the vehicle by actuating the door handle. This action by the user simultaneously identifies the door to be opened, as long as no other unlocking-mode has been selected, e.g. central unlocking.
After the successful preliminary identification of the presumably authorized user, the realization of the operation status of the control device, which is encompassed by the access control device, which features at least one operating element that can be actuated by the user of the motor vehicle, and which interacts with an electrical switch that is assigned mechanically to the operating element and electrically to the control device, can be effected by different mechanical and/or electrical measures.
For example, it can be realized by the interaction between at least one of the operating elements, preferably a door handle of the vehicle, and the electrical switch assigned to it mechanically, by a mechanical link that can be moved between at least two positions: xe2x80x9cinteraction onxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinteraction off.xe2x80x9d
Alternatively, however, prior to the preliminary identification the movement of the operating element can be mechanically blocked or prevented by a movable cover.
Moreover, electromotor drives are preferably used to move the mechanical elements to one of the possible positions. These mechanical elements actuate, block and/or cover at least one operating element.
As an electrical measure, e.g., an operating voltage is applied to the switch assigned to the control device, which is inactive prior to the preliminary identification.